


Jealous Cas and Ascots

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x16 Coda, Ascots, Bunker, Coda, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Cas, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Move Night, Scoobynatural - Freeform, Scoobynatural Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: So after the Scoobynatural episode, Team Free Will returns, and Cas gets a little jealous over some of Dean's behavior when they were in that beloved cartoon. Some things are confessed as a result





	Jealous Cas and Ascots

Cas looked in the mirror and after debating with himself, took off his blue tie. After seeing how much Dean loved the ascots Fred and Daphne wore, Cas figured he’d try one on to impress him. The three of them were out doing supply run at a strip mall in the area, and Cas wandered into an accessories shop, and stumbled upon a section of ascots. He took a navy blue one, since it was a similar color to his tie. After taking off his tie, Cas decided he would try one on. As he was trying to wrap the ascot around his neck, he suddenly realized he had no idea how to properly tie one of these things around his neck. A sales man walked by and noticed he was struggling, and offered to help.

“Excuse me, sir,” the sales clerk went up to Cas, “Did you need some help with that?”

“Yes, that would be much appreciated. Thank you,” Cas replied.

The man showed Cas how to tie an ascot properly. The man stepped back from Cas to allow him to look in the mirror. 

“So, what do you think?” The man asked Cas.

Cas stood there for a moment, before replying, “I like it, actually,”

“Great, we have a whole section in a variety of colors if you need any color in specific, let me know,” the man told Cas, before walking off to assist other customers.

Cas continued to look in the mirror. The longer he looked at himself, the more he liked the ascot. It was starting to grow on him and he got why Dean liked them so much. The more Cas thought about Dean liking the ascots, it reminded him of how he was flirting with Fred and Daphne. Cas started to feel jealous again when he thought of that. He got even more jealous when he thought of Dean grabbing the ghost by the thigh. In reality, Cas knew he had no reason to be jealous since they technically weren’t dating. But he also knew he and Dean shared a special bond, and he wanted to become more than friends with Dean. He didn’t love him like a brother. He didn’t love him the same way he loved Sam, but he did love Sam a lot. He didn’t feel jealous when Velma made out with Sam, but he knew if Dean had done that with Fred or Daphne, he would’ve been hurt.

Cas looked himself in the mirror and straighten out his ascot. He was gonna buy it to impress Dean, and maybe finally make an official move on Dean. He picked up his tie and put it in his trenchcoat pocket. Cas picked up a black one since he figured it looked fancy and an orange one to match Fred’s. He paid for the ascots and left. Sam had spent some time in a thrift book store, picking up some extra books, both for fun and unusual lore books, and Dean had stopped in an auto parts store to pick up some extra parts for Baby. They all agreed to meet in the grocery store after half an hour to grab some food before going back to the bunker.

Sam was sitting on a bench in front of the grocery store, reading one of the books he got when Cas came up and sat down next to him.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas said.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam replied, “What did you buy?” Sam asked, noticing Cas’ bag.

“Well, I-“ Cas started, but Sam interrupted him again.

“Dude, what happened to your tie? What’s that thing around your neck. Wait a second, is that an ascot?” Sam asked, noticing the change in Cas’ neckwear.

“Yes, Sam, it is. I bought a few ascots. I figured I’d try to change things up a bit,” Cas said.

“Right,” Sam said, not believing that the only reason Cas wanted to wear an ascot was just because he wanted something different, “You’re doing this because you’re trying to impress Dean, aren’t you?” Sam asked, when he suddenly realized, why of all things, Cas was wearing an ascot.

“No, uh, that’s not the reason, I just, uh” Cas’ stuttering was enough for Sam to know the truth.

“So, you were jealous when Dean was hanging out with and kind of flirting with Fred and Daphne?”

Cas figured he could lie to Sam, which he knew Sam wouldn’t believe, or just tell him the truth, “Yes, Sam, I was jealous, okay. I just want to be with your brother, and so I figured I’d put try wearing an ascot since he loved them on Daphne and Fred, in hopes of impressing him,” Cas said, lamely.

“Cas, look, you don’t have to wear anything different than what you normally wear for Dean to be impressed by you, Cas. Dean likes you for who you are.”

Just then Dean walked up to them, carrying a couple different bags, “Alright, guys, one last stop to get some groceries, and then we can head home,” Dean said.

“Sounds, good,” Sam said, “Wait, Dean, how much stuff did you buy?” noticing the bags Dean had.

“Well, I bought some stuff for Baby, and I bought a few DVDs for us to watch when we get back,” 

“What DVDs?” Sam asked, a little worried as to what Dean had in mind for them.

Dean pulled out a DVD box set of the entire original series of Scooby-Doo.

Sam and Cas both gave him a “you’ve got to be kidding me” look.

“Really, Dean?” Sam asked.

Yes, Sam. We’re gonna watch these tonight in the Dean cave,”

“How? We broke the TV we had for there, remember?” Sam told Dean.

“Well, I bought one yesterday, to replace it,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes but dropped it.

“Cas, what do you think,” Dean asked, as he put the DVDs back in the bag.

“I’ll watch whatever you want, Dean,” Cas said.

“Thanks, Ca-“ Dean looked up at Cas, and noticed the ascot he was wearing instead of his usual tie. Dean swallowed hard. 

_Damn, Cas looks good in an ascot_ Dean thought.

Cas noticed how Dean stumbled over his words and seemed a little distracted when he looked at him. Cas felt proud at this. Looks like his plan was working.

Dean was still staring at Cas, checking him out. 

“Something else, you wanted to say, Dean,” Cas asked, enjoying Dean checking him out and being distracted.

“What? Uh, nothing, let’s just go inside and grab what we need and get outta here,” Dean said quickly, walking into the store, hoping to change the subject.

Cas gave Sam a look that said “see, the ascot was a good choice,” before following Dean into the store. Sam rolled his eyes at the two of them before heading in themselves.

After their shopping trip, they ordered a pizza for dinner, and picked it up on their way home. Once they made it back to the bunker, and put everything away from their trip, and headed to the Dean cave to eat, drink, and watch some classic cartoons.

Sam put the pizza on the box down, as Dean put in the first DVD in the player, something he also bought when we bought the new TV.

“Uh, Dean, we have a problem,” Cas said.

“What’s the problem, Cas?”

“There are only two chairs here, but there are three of us,” Cas stated.

“We’ll make it work, Cas, don’t worry,” Dean told him, as he was finishing setting up.

Sam had a feeling he knew how Dean would “make it work,” but he wasn’t going to say anything. He just grabbed a few slices of pizza for himself and a few for Dean and handed Dean a plate. Cas grabbed three beers, one for each of them, and they were ready to go for their Scooby-Doo marathon.

“Okay, guys, we’re ready to go,” Dean announced, once he’d finished setting everything up.

“Dean, we still haven’t solved, the chair problem,” Cas said.

“There’s no problem, Cas,” Dean said, sitting down in his chair and kicking back in the recliner.

“Uh, Dean, there’s only one chair, and me and Sam both need one,” Cas stated, still not getting what Dean wasn’t understanding.

“Sammy, take a seat in the other chair,” Dean said.

“Uh, Dean this is nice and all, but where is Cas gonna sit,” Sam said, as he sat in the recliner.

“Right here,” Dean said, patting his lap, motioning for Cas to sit on his lap.

Cas blushed deeply, “Um, Dean, are you sure?” Cas asked, unsure if Dean was seriously asking him to sit in his lap.

“Yeah, Cas, c’mon,” Dean insisted.

 _Wow, not even a little subtle, Dean_ Sam thought to himself, as he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, Dean,” Cas said, still a little nervous, and walked over to Dean. He wanted to be more than friends with Dean, but he was more nervous now than he was when he bought the ascot earlier, trying to impress Dean.

Dean set his plate and beer on the table between the chair to make space for Cas. Cas sat in the space between Dean’s legs, which were propped up on the recliner. They laid on the chair, Dean’s chest to Cas’ back. Cas leaned his head back on Dean’s shoudlder, and Dean rested one of his hands, on Cas’ thigh. With his other hand, Dean clicked the remote to play the DVD.

“Dude, this is kinda weird, y’know, like we’re watching them on TV, but like, we’ve met them, and like done stuff with them,” Sam said.

“Dude, I know, it’s freakin’ awesome. Like we got to hang out with these heroes, and now, we’re watching them,” Dean agreed.

“I miss them,” Cas added.

“Same,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I bet you miss Daphne,” Sam joked.

“Shut it, Sam,” Dean said, testily.

Cas got uncomfortable with the mention of Dean’s interest in Daphne, but didn’t say anything.

“Alright, everyone be quiet, and watch the TV,” Dean told both Sam and Cas.

They sat in silence, just watching the episodes. Dean rested his chin on Cas headed, and kept rubbing his hand on Cas’ thigh, just casually touching him. After watching a couple episodes, Dean wondered if the reason Cas wore an ascot was because Fred and Daphne had on one? In all the years he’d known Cas, he always wore a tie, and now suddenly he had on an ascot. I mean, Dean wasn’t complaining; he thought Cas looked really hot in the ascot, and thought Cas should wear them more often.

A few hours, and a lot of slices of pizza later, Sam headed to bed, figuring Dean and Cas needed some time alone to discuss some things. 

“Goodnight, guys,” Sam said, before heading to bed.

Now that Sam was gone, both Dean and Cas thought this was their chance to make a move. It was Dean who made first move.

“Hey, uh, Cas,” Dean asked, shyly, which was uncharacteristic of him.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas turned around, so he was now straddling Dean, and looked Dean in the eyes.

“Um,” Dean paused and cleared his throat, “Um, why are you wearing an ascot,” Dean asked as his fingered played with the ends of the piece of cloth around Cas’ neck, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you look, hot in it, but-“

“You think I look hot?” Cas interrupted Dean.

 _Shit. Well, guess now’s a good time as any_ Dean thought.

“Well, yeah, Cas. I mean you always do, but you just look extra hot with the ascot” Dean said, a little sheepishly.

“Um, thank you,” Cas blushed.

Dean didn’t know where to go from here, but he figured a kiss might be a good next step, “Cas, um, can I kiss you?” 

Cas didn’t anything. He just smiled, before he leaned in and kissed Dean, threading his hands through Dean’s hair. Dean kissed back, and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist.

After Dean realized he needed air, he pulled back, and stared into Cas’ big blue eyes. 

“So, what do you think about us?” Dean asked.

“Dean,” Cas said, voice a little rough.

“Yeah, Cas,”

“I, uh, don’t know,”

“Really, you don’t know. After a kiss like that, you don’t know?” 

“Well, the kiss was wonderful Dean, and I want to be more than just friends with you, Dean, it’s just, when we were in the cartoon, you grabbed a ghost by the thigh, were constantly hitting on Daphne and Fred, and even wore and ascot when we got out, Dean. So, to answer your question, no I don’t know. Because just a few days ago, you were completely not interested in me, and now you just kissed, me, so, yes, I’m a little confused, Dean,”

Dean was also confused. Confused by Cas’ reaction. It took Dean a few second before it clicked, “You were jealous, weren’t you, Cas? You were jealous that I touched a ghost on his thigh and by my interest in Daphne and Fred, weren’t you?”

“Yes, Dean, I was. I won’t lie, I wasn’t a fan of that. I know I had no right to be jealous, since we are boyfriends or anything, but I still got jealous,”

“I’m sorry, Cas. Look, I need you to know, that I do love you, a lot. And I don’t want you to be jealous. You’re the only one I love. My heart belongs to you, Castiel. I want to date you, and be your boyfriend. And I promise I won’t flirt anyone else or touch anyone else’s thigh. What do you say, Castiel,”

“I love it when you say my full name,” Cas said, before he kissed Dean, again.

“So, is that a yes,” Dean broke away from the kiss, just to make sure he was getting his signals right.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes, but went back to kissing Dean.

They continued to kiss for some time, before Dean broke the kiss.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean said pushing Cas and himself off the chair, and turned off the TV.

“Where are we going, Dean?” Cas tilted his head. 

_Okay, that was really cute_ Dean thought.

“To our room,” Dean told Cas, and grabbed Cas’ ascot and led him to their room.

“You really love this ascot, don’t you Dean,” Cas said as they headed to their room.

“Yeah, I love ascots, especially on you,” Dean said.

Cas rolled his eyes, “Y’know, I did like you in your ascot you bought,” 

“I knew it! Red is my color,” Dean said, and they entered their room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> Twitter: Beaniejedi33


End file.
